


Everything is Blue

by bigbaldbae



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF! Carol knows more than all of you, Because Daryl and Rick are dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, New Year's Eve, Rickyl Writers' Group, Romance, They are Star Wars nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbaldbae/pseuds/bigbaldbae
Summary: The whole family gets together for a party and movie night to usher in the new year. And Daryl and Rick are still dorks who need to get their heads out of their asses. A New Year's Eve fluff fic. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows Where I Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492314) by [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha). 



> Here's to saying goodbye to 2016, and welcoming 2017.
> 
> Just realized I wrote this after reading the mentioned fic above, AGAIN for the millionth time, hence the "Blue" references LOL. ;)
> 
> Title came from the lyrics of the song "Colors" by Halsey. :)
> 
> *Changes made in this chapter may imply additional editing.

Thanks to Eugene’s help, calculations were done based from the last time his watch stopped on what day it was right now in the apocalypse of the walking dead. After long several hours, he was finally done, and announced in his usual lackluster monotone during family dinner that today is December 31. Therefore, preparations for a get-together for New Year’s Eve already went under way.

Now, four hours to midnight, and Rick was pacing anxiously.

On the couch a short distance away, Carl finally sighed in aggravation, and peered at him from over the magazine he read.

"We don't have to leave for another hour,” the young teen says, rolling his one good eye. “You can at least sit down and _pretend_ to relax, Dad."

Rick only frowned at him, and but his son doesn’t see him as he continued to lecture.

"Or go fix something. At the other end of the house."

The former deputy sheriff only made a noncommittal noise in response and resumed his pacing, so Carl just gave up and blocked his father out with the magazine. Carl hadn't minded his restlessness at first, and Rick felt amused and stupid when he changed his outfit three times, but that had been thirty minutes ago, and he never had prided himself on patience.

"Why are you so nervous anyway?" Carl mumbled, mostly to himself.

 _That_ made Rick stop – and flush, and he folded his arms defiantly over his chest.

"I ain’t nervous," he said, possibly a bit too quickly and a bit too high to be believable, but Carl had tuned him out again by that point, and so he was left to his musings by himself.

And, really, why should he be nervous? It was just a New Year’s Eve party and it was with his friends _,_ his _family_. Deanna, bless her soul, had hosted parties more times than he could remember, and yet he had never been quite so on edge. His stomach was turning and his limbs felt jittery, and he couldn't even pretend like he didn't know the reason why. Because he did. He was painfully aware of why it was his heart did leaps in his chest and threatened to choke him when he thought about going to that party.

Daryl Dixon. Just his _name_ and Rick could feel the blood rising to his cheeks.

Rick wasn't exactly sure when his affections had begun for the hunter, but they'd become completely unavoidable after their time at Atlanta, then Hershel’s farm, then the prison, Terminus, and their tumultuous time in the road before arriving in the Alexandria Safe Zone. What he'd assumed to be platonic warmth between friends – or brothers, rather, became giddiness from just seeing Daryl, shivers when Daryl nods at him, blushes when Daryl touched him. Being around the other man had him tongue-tied and overwhelmed, and Daryl didn't even know.

Daryl was always Daryl, just as quiet and aloof as he'd been before, but Rick could see his self-awareness, his empathy, and his unabashed loyalty to the team – and remnants of the younger Dixon who had given Rick his unspoken promise to help the group, help them in surviving, and in everything else. Rick could see Daryl’s soul, and it was as warm as it was bright, and Rick wondered how he could get so close and not burn up. Rick _is_ the leader, however he will be the only one to follow Daryl, whenever and wherever he will go.

 

* * *

 

By the time Olivia arrived to babysit Judith, both Rick and Carl straightened up and it was time to leave. It didn't take long to reach Maggie and Glenn’s house, and the two of them ran into Aaron and Eric about a block away, along with Daryl. The hunter was between scowling and looking flustered at the same time, obviously forced to go to the party by the “rainbow men,” as Abraham called them. How the rainbow men convinced the usually anti-social hunter to join was beyond Rick.

The rainbow men both waved, and Rick tried not to show his nerves when Daryl nodded at him with a small smile. Then Aaron and Eric went ahead, pulling Carl along with them. Rick chuckled, hearing Eric gushing over Carl, and seeing the embarrassed teen scratching the back of his head. Daryl quietly fell into step beside Rick.

"Hey, sheriff."

Rick turned to face Daryl with mild exasperation, a response stuck behind his lips, blaming this schoolgirl thing he was feeling. The hunter then raised his brow devilishly at him, and the words just died in Rick’s throat. So, instead, he opted for a rather strangled-sounding grunt, and looked toward the two men and his son walking in front of them, ignoring the amused snort Daryl responded him with.

In an effort to smash the awkwardness he began to feel, Rick asked, "So, you got any New Year’s resolutions? I haven’t had the time to think of mine yet."

Daryl just fixed him with a disinterested stare. "I suggest resolving to be more like me. Sure even _you_ coulda become half as amazing as myself. ‘Cause you lot _still_ can’t hunt shit."

Rick laughed at that. "Only if your resolution is to be more modest."

"No way, man. My ego is adorable," Daryl says, a teasing tone in his voice.

"That's true," Rick sighed easily, and then froze.

And _that_ was why he shouldn't have said anything at all. _Damn_ it.

 

* * *

 

Before Rick had the chance to splutter any kind of damage control, Glenn was ushering them inside the house, and Rick realized that _oh, right_ , they'd arrived. He now saw Tara and Daryl bumped fists and were already talking, and Rick hoped that _maybe_ his comment had gone unnoticed.

Rick didn't have time to worry long, because Maggie was now in front of him, and then he was being pulled towards the living room. Everyone was already there, huddled in their respective seats around the flat screen. He followed Maggie’s hand with his eyes when she gestured to the side.

"There's some snacks over here, so you can help yourself, and then come sit down,” Maggie says, pointing to a table full of junk food and sweets. “There’s also beer for the boys, right in the fridge.”

Rick smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks."

Maggie started to smile, and then grimaced. "Glenn picked out the movie, so I apologize in advance."

" _Star Wars_ is a classic,” Glenn rebuts excitedly from the love seat, pushing play from the remote, then clears his throat as he begins to speak. “A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.…”

And then he, Abraham, Eugene, Tara, and even the rainbow boys began belting out the main title sequence along with the TV in such a way that would certainly make John Williams proud. Carl’s interest piqued because of the ruckus around him, leaning forward from his bean bag, but Maggie, Rosita, Sasha, Carol and Michonne just shook their heads, thanking Harrison Ford under their breaths for being cast at least.

The lights were now off. Rick started to glance around the room for an unoccupied seat, when he was suddenly grabbed around the middle and pulled backwards, hearing a low baritone from his shoulder.

"You can sit with me."

The former sheriff turns around and meets Daryl’s narrowed blue eyes, as the hunter tugged him onto a chair that was _definitely_ made for a single person. Rick felt his face grew hot and began to push away, but another quick look around the room showed that, actually, none of the other sofas had room, and he didn't particularly want to sit on the floor.

"Um, okay," he relented sheepishly, trying to situate himself comfortably on the small space of cushion left for him.

His left leg was awkwardly raised onto the arm of the chair, but it didn't exactly bother him, because the entire right side of his body was flush against Daryl, and the hunter had his arm draped loosely around Rick’s shoulders.

With that, everyone was quiet and settled into their seats with their desired snacks. Rick already saw the movie a million times, being a loyal follower of the franchise, so he didn’t need to concentrate much, but every time Daryl shifted in his seat, Rick would be reminded of how close they were, and his heart would beat faster, and all in all he just wished that he never saw the movie so he could concentrate on it rather than concentrate _on_ Daryl.

Daryl suddenly nudged Rick’s side, a small bowl of Carol’s freshly baked cookies in his hands. Daryl was chewing absently for a moment before he spoke.

"Kinda liked _Empire_ better," the hunter whispers, licking his fingers.

And _damn_ , the younger man was such a cocktease doing that, so Rick only swallows and nods. "Me too.”

Rick held out his palm to accept a cookie, but Daryl had ignored the outstretched hand and to Rick's bewilderment, pushed the cookie right into the leader’s mouth, his index finger brushing over his lips.

For a moment, Rick sat still in surprise, thankful for the dark in hiding his blush, and then he remembered to chew and swallow. Daryl was still looking at him expectantly.

"Thanks. It's good."

Daryl snorted again, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. “Smooth, Grimes.”

Over the hour or so, Daryl had subconsciously begun to lean towards Rick, their shoulders pressing against each other. Rick turned his head slightly. "Hey, Daryl—“

And Rick nearly jumped when he noticed Daryl’s face was only about an inch away. The other man was seemingly unfazed.

"Hmm?"

"I just..." Rick’s mind blanked. "In the movie..."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

What the hell had he been about to ask?

"Never mind,” Rick huffed.

Embarrassed, he quickly turned away again, and felt Daryl shrug next to him. He remembered the question almost immediately, but he let it bother him for the rest of the movie rather than trying to say anything again. The film ended shortly after, and Maggie flicked the lights back on. Rick sighed, pushing himself up off the couch and stretching, his left foot having gone numb from being propped up in such an odd position.

"Aw man, now it's a lot colder. Sit back down,” Daryl whined behind him.

"In a minute," Rick said. "I need to walk off the numb in my foot, though." Then he glanced at Daryl’s empty bowl. "I'll take that to the kitchen for you while I'm up."

Daryl grunted and pushed his bowl into Rick’s hand, and before leaving for the kitchen, Rick also began to grab some of the other bowls and plates. Rick heard Carl begging Abraham and Rosita to look for _The Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi_ on the next supply run, and giving anyone who spoiled the next events the same stink-eye Rick does. Sighing again, Rick disappears in the kitchen to take his frustrations out on a poor sink.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, right!" Maggie suddenly exclaimed, reaching for the television remote. "It's almost midnight!"

Excited murmurs went through the group as Glenn popped in a videotape Eugene recorded for them, of the famous ball drop held in New York Time Square. Ten minutes were left remaining, and everyone began discussing their hopes and resolutions and excitement for the New Year.

Daryl suddenly got up from his spot, and decided to head towards the kitchen as well. He hadn't really gotten a chance to talk with Rick alone, but he'd been hoping for an opportunity to confront the other man before the night was over. Each time he'd gotten close to saying what he wanted, he'd freeze and run off, chickening out at the last minute.

But, it was time for a new year, and Daryl was determined to make it count. So he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and began to walk.

"Hey, where you going, pookie?" Carol called.

Daryl jumped and spun around. "I'm uh, gonna tell Rick to hurry up with the dishes," he lies. "Ain’t gonna let him miss the countdown, you know."

Carol smiled knowingly at Daryl, mouthing _good luck_. Daryl nodded at her, making his escape into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Rick was finally finished, drying his hands when he glanced upwards from the sink. Just in time to see Daryl advancing towards him, causing him to jerk backwards in surprise.

"Oh. Daryl," he sighed, smiling. "What're you—“

"Rick."

Daryl stopped abruptly, about a foot away from Rick, his stoic expression oddly serious. Rick’s grin faded into a worried stare, and he tried to meet Daryl’s eyes, though the hunter seemed intent on staring at the floor. His eyes caught the clench of Daryl’s jaw and the flexing of the fists curled at the hunter’s side before he swallowed and took a firm step towards Rick, bringing him just inches from his face. Instinctively, Rick tried to step back, but his back met the edge of the kitchen counter, and Daryl had him essentially blocked in.

"Daryl?" Rick prodded quietly, ignoring the blush crawling to his cheeks.

Finally, Daryl’s bedroom eyes rose to meet his own, brow furrowed, gaze hard. Daryl bit at his lower lip briefly with his teeth, contemplating his next words, rocking a bit on his feet,

"Rick, I—“

" _Guys_ , you'd better hurry up in there or you're going to miss the countdown!" It was Maggie’s muffled voice bellowing them from the living room, making both of them glance towards the kitchen door.

Daryl growled in frustration at the interruption, and then Rick’s eyes were glued on him again. Awkwardly, the hunter rubbed his arm, glancing at the cabinet behind Rick’s head and then focusing his attention back on the leader.

"I just…I think that…no, that ain’t right," Daryl frowned, running a hand through his hair. "I _feel_ that...Rick, you're a really great friend, and…shit."

Rick tilted his head slightly, trying not to laugh. “Shit?”

"That ain’t…what I'm saying is…what I'm fucking _trying_ to say is... _you..._ are kinda…important," Daryl mumbled. "To me."

Rick just stared as if the hunter sprouted two heads. Daryl cursed to himself as he took a deep shaky breath.

"I ain’t great at working with others, and I ain’t great in them social calls. _You_ know that. The whole town of Alexandria knows that. But with you, it's kinda…I don't have to try, you know? You get me. You never thought of me as some redneck asshole. You just… _Rick_."

Rick felt his breath stutter as Daryl leaned in even closer.

"Rick Grimes, I want...I want _you_."

 

* * *

 

Loud countdown, cheering, and the sound of fireworks from the television filtered in from the living room, turning into white noise, but that didn't matter much since Rick couldn't hear over the pulse of his blood in his ears, and because in the next moment Daryl was _kissing_ him.

Rick felt his nervous system was on _fire_. Daryl’s hands on his waist. Daryl’s knees bumping his. Daryl’s chest radiating warmth against his own. Daryl’s lips shifting gently over his. Daryl’s leather vest in his fingers. The kitchen counter digging into his back. Their elevated breathing and their eyelids fluttering shut.

When Daryl pulled back for breath a few moments later, Rick’s mouth trailed after him, and when Rick suddenly opened his eyes, everything is blue. Daryl’s face was near, _way_ too near for comfort, foreheads almost pressing. He didn't let go of Daryl’s vest, and Daryl didn't move his hands from Rick’s waist. The hunter leaned back in towards him again slowly, unsure, hazy blue eyes questioning, and Rick knew he wanted this just as badly as Daryl.

Their mouths met again – once, twice, three times until it became the twentieth. Their kisses light and lingering, testing the waters. Rick ran his tongue over his lips, drawing in more of Daryl’s taste, the other man watching the swipe of his tongue and then chasing it with his own. They stood with hands gripping onto one another and their bodies pressed together in the corner of the kitchen.

And then there were footsteps and voices approaching the doorway, the clattering of empty dishes being brought to the sink. Rick and Daryl jumped apart just as Carol’s head peered around the corner, both men flushing and tense from their heads to their toes when the older woman shot them a questioning glance.

"You boys _do_ realize you missed the countdown, right?" Carol says as she maneuvered around them with a smirk to dump the dishes in the sink.

Daryl coughed awkwardly into his hand, while Rick fixed his wide gaze onto the refrigerator.

"Er, yeah," the hunter answered for them.

Carol looked completely suspicious, her smirk widening like she’s very pleased with herself, but rather than pushing she walked past them again and paused in the doorway. "There's still some snacks out there if you want any."

And then she was gone again, the sound of footsteps disappearing toward the living room, and in a matter of seconds it got followed by a raucous sound of cheers, snickering, and chants of _"Rickyl, Rickyl!_ ” getting louder, as if coaxing both of them to come out.

For a moment neither of the men spoke, ignoring their family and refused to look at one another, tinges of red still hot on their cheeks. Then Rick felt a tug on his hand, and his eyes shot towards Daryl, whose gaze flickered from the floor to Rick’s face as he began to pull him out of the room.

"Come on," Daryl says, shooting a soft smile towards him. "They’re waiting for us."

And Rick decides to himself again that he will _always_ follow Daryl, whenever and wherever he will go, _forever_.

 

**THE END :D**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys!!! :D


End file.
